Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{5p - 10}{5p + 9} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5p + 9$ $ -(5p - 10) = \dfrac{5p + 9}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -3(5p - 10) = 5p + 9 $ $-15p + 30 = 5p + 9$ $30 = 20p + 9$ $21 = 20p$ $20p = 21$ $p = \dfrac{21}{20}$